Bioshock: Collision
by B.E.A.T.N
Summary: Nine years after his first journey to Rapture, Jack returns with Brigid Tennenbaum and Eleanor Lamb to rescue the recently revived Subject Delta, resurrect a long forgotten Songbird, Elizabeth, as well as fight a demented artist, who's claimed Mr. Topside as his newest piece of art. And just when you think it's done, an old enemy returns from the grave. My first Bioshock story.
1. Author Notes

Bioshock: Collision

Author Notes:

This is my attempt at writing a Bioshock story.

I wanted to implement the main character's of all the games into one story.

Jack from Bioshock 1.

Subject Delta from Bioshock 2.

And Elizabeth from Bioshock Infinite.

But I spent a very long time crafting a story for this to work.

Which main character's I wanted to work in, and which ones I could or couldn't work in.

And it's after all that time that I've created a story.

Here's a description:

Jack has defeated Frank Fontaine with the help of the Little Sisters, and has saved them all.

The story skips ahead 9 years, where Jack is living with his daughters now becoming young adults, in their 17's, 18's, 16's, etc.

Jack receives a call from Tennenbaum, where she needs his help.

Jack ends up making his way back to Rapture, where he meets Eleanor Lamb and the other Little Sisters she rescued during Bioshock 2.

She wants his help to rescue her "father", Delta, aka; Johnny Topside.

He was revived by them using a Vita Chamber, like before, but before they could bring him back to full strength, he was captured by an old enemy….

Sander Cohen!

In this story, he is still alive rather than dead like how some people play the game.

Along his journey to retrieve Delta's body from Cohen, he finds the body of Elizabeth preserved in Suchong's lab, and uses its vita chamber to bring her back from the grave.

He soon forms a romance with her, and Elizabeth soon slowly regains some of her powers, and is constantly plagued by visions of Booker, (similar to that of Joker in Arkham Knight).

Now it's up to Jack and Elizabeth to find Delta, and finally get out of Rapture once and for all.

I took elements from a very well done theory on how Elizabeth could've been brought back after her death in Bioshock: Burial at Sea.

The link is here.

forums. ?448381

I hope you all enjoy this story, which I hope to make it a more descriptive, and in-depth story with Raptures environment.


	2. Ch1: Jack's Life

Bioshock: Collision

Chapter 1: Jack's Life

 _They offered you the city…_ _And you refused it._

 _And what did you do instead?_

 _What I have come to expect of you: You saved them._

 _You gave them the one thing that was stolen from them: A chance._

 _A chance to learn._

 _To find love._

 _To live._

 _And in the end what was your reward?_

 _You never said, but I think I know…_

 _A family._

 _-Brigid Tenenbaum._

 _..._

Those words rang in Jacks head everyday.

It had been many years since he had come back to Rapture.

The place where he was born.

A city under the sea.

Filled with the most insane people you can find.

And he had gone through that place.

While down there, he learned of who he was.

A child experimented on, mind controlled, and the son of a whore and a man who left the city to choke on its own blood.

Andrew Ryan.

He had killed Atlas, aka: Frank Fontaine.

The man lied to him, and tried to kill him.

And he killed him in return, to stop his reign of terror.

This adventure had given him scars.

Physical, and mental.

But this adventure did not come without something good.

Jack had returned to the surface with five little girls.

Sally, Masha, Winnie, Rose and Mia.

Five little girls who has grown up into fine young woman in the last nine years.

Sally, Winnie and Masha were off to college that year, all three of them were nineteen, while Rose, eighteen, had gotten a job, and Mia, sixteen, helped around the house as the youngest of them.

Jack wouldn't forget the last nine years.

Becoming a father had brought him joy no-one could comprehend unless they did the same.

And while Jack was in his late thirties, he still had a spring in his step.

Even working at the local diner brought a smile to his face.

Yes, it seems as though the future was bright for Jack.

But then, he received the phone call….

….

July 16th, 1969.

Jack was reading the paper that morning.

He had the day off from work at the diner.

Mia was gardening in the backyard, and Rose was at work for today.

He couldn't help but chuckle at some of the ridiculous ads he saw in their local paper each morning.

His laugh was interrupted by a ringing telephone.

Jack got up and walked over to it.

"Jack Wynand speaking!"

"H _ello, Jack?"_

"Yes? Who am I speaking to?"

" _It's me, Brigid Tenenbaum?"_

Jack took a breath.

He had kept in touch with Brigid for a while, but not by much. She usually only came over during holidays. So it was weird to have her call on this day.

"Hi Doc. What are you calling for?"

" _Jack, I am in need of your help. Dire need."_

"What is it? Heh, is there a splicer in your house?"

'Maybe a joke will lighten the mood', he thought.

" _You know of my expedition back to Rapture last year, correct?"_

"Yes. You saved many more Little Sisters and found them homes. Like you did when we first left. You told me about that girl, Eleanor, and that Big Daddy, er, Delta, right?"

" _Yes. I thought we'd put it all behind us. But, Eleanor has come to see me, and requested My help, and I knew we might need you?"_

"... What for Brigid? It's Rapture isn't it? I thought we were done with that Hell-hole!"

" _So did I. But Eleanor and I came back. She wanted to try to bring her, 'father', back. We came back to Rapture, and found him. We use Vita-Chamber that was connected to him. It worked, but things went wrong."_

"What happened?"

Jack was getting worried.

" _An old friend came back and stole Delta. He's much more powerful since we saw him. At least, enough to carry a Big Daddy with one hand."_

"Who is it? It can't be Fontaine, I killed him myself! Him and my father. Is it Sophia Lamb?"

" _No, it's not Sophia. It's…. It's…."_

"Who is it Tennenbaum?"

" _... Sander Cohen."_

Not that Looney again, he thought, I didn't even think he'd still be alive down there!

"Cohen? That looney? He stole Delta when you and Eleanor revived him?"

" _Yes. That's why we need you. We need someone connected to the Vita Chambers. Someone who's been through Rapture. Someone who can fight!"_

"But, Brigid, I've got the girls! They need me!"

" _Rose is seventeen. She can watch over Mia and herself while you're gone."_

"What if I die!?"

" _The Vita Chambers!"_

"... I'm just a little scared to come back there. No-one should go to Rapture. And even then, how would I get there? I don't have a sub!"

" _Find a way. Use a boat. A plane. Swim if you have to! Just please hurry Jack. We need your help! Just try to call me if you make it. I can't talk for any longer. The phone line I have made is almost dead."_

"Sigh…. I'll see you soon Brigid. Goodbye."

" _Goodbye Jack."_

And with that, She hung up, and Jack was left alone with a certain thought in mind.

I've gotta find a boat.


	3. Ch2: Returning to Rapture

Bioshock: Collision

Chapter 2: Returning to Rapture

It took several hours to get preparations under way.

Jack had to find the dates when boats would be travelling near the lighthouse that sat atop Rapture.

He had to prepare supplies for the journey.

Food.

Water.

Weapons.

Hell, he had to make sure he could still use plasmids.

He was a little rusty, but could at least hit a bottle with some lightning.

And he had to explain the situation to Mia and Rose.

Both girls were extremely worried about their father returning to Rapture.

They tried to talk him out of it, saying many different things.

"It's too dangerous!"

"You're too old!"

"It's suicide to go back!"

"Let the place rot!"

But it was useless.

Jack had to go back.

He had to find Tennenbaum and Eleanor.

He had to help them find Delta.

But there was something else calling to Jack.

He didn't know what, but he felt like something was down there in Rapture.

Something he needed to find.

Or…. Someone?

Whatever it was, Jack knew he'd find it while in Rapture.

After several hours, Jack had his plan, and was ready to put it in action!

It was 9:00 pm when he said goodbye to his daughters.

"Mia, Rose, I don't know how long I'll be gone. But remember this…. I will be back. I will not die down there, at least, not for good. I will return home nevertheless. Tell Sally, Masha and Winnie where I'm going, and tell them I'll be back. Do you understand?"

Rose sniffles alongside her sister.

Mia spoke for both of them.

"Alright dad. But please be careful! We can't lose you!"

Jack hugged his daughters for a solid minute before he spoke again.

"You won't. I promise."

And with that, he kissed them both on the tops of their heads and headed out the door, beginning his return to Rapture.

It took Jack 20 minutes to get down to the pier away from town.

He had managed to find a boat that would be sailing 3 miles near the place where the lighthouse stood.

He had managed to call the captain and ask if he could tag along until they got close to it, where he would use a small boat to get there.

The captain agreed, but wanted payment.

Twenty dollars. A hefty price, but for this adventure, he would probably find a wealth of treasure down in Rapture once more.

Jack got to the pier, and boarded the boat.

The crew member letting people on board stopped him when he first stepped foot on the boat.

"You carrying anything with ya?"

Jack, "oh yes sir."

Jack pulled out his suitcase.

"Some extra clothes, a pair of gloves, extra shoes, my tooth-brush, the essentials."

"And what about that bag there?"

He pointed to the bag stepped to Jack's back.

Jack, "oh, those are just foods I've packed for the trip. Don't know when I'll eat again, eh?"

That managed to persuade the guard.

He was too dumb to look in the bag.

If he had, he would have seen all of the weapons Jack had taken with him. He knew how Rapture could be. And that's why he came prepared….

….

The boat ride was long.

About 2 hours already.

Jack knew they'd be close to the lighthouse soon enough though.

As he gazed out at the shining ocean, another crew member decided to chat with him.

"Why are you going down to that lighthouse?"

Jack turned around to see a thin man in a sailors uniform. (Though he appeared to have a red tie that complemented his hair.)

Jack, "I'm meeting up with an old friend of mine. Her and my, _uh_ , cousin."

"Oh? And what are you meeting them for?"

Jack, "well, uh, they need my help with something I'd rather not discuss."

Jackl turned to face the crew member, but when he did, he was gone.

Jack looked around confused, and to his right, the man was there again, but was now in a tan suit.

"H-how did you do that?"

The man paced behind him as he spoke, "I have my way young man. But shall I tell you my name, like you have done to me?"

Jack, "Y-yes please?"

The man stood with his hands behind his back.

"I am Robert Lutece. Charmed to meet you Jack Wynand."

Jack, "H-how did you know m-my name Mr. Lutece?"

Lutece, "Please, just Lutece. And to answer your question, I know many a different things. Including what you're doing here on this ship, and the women you're going to see."

Jack pulled out the pistol carried in his pack and pointed it at Lutece.

"What are you playing at Mister? Who are you working for?"

Lutece, "no-one. I've just come to set you on the right path. You've felt that someone is down there, am I correct?"

Jack, "... yes. I've felt like something is down there in Rapture. Something that keeps calling to me. And I just can't explain it. Do you know what it is?"

Lutece, "yes, I do in fact know."

Jack, "you do!? Can you tell me?"

Lutece, "I'm sorry, but no. Not now at least."

Jack, "why?"

Lutece, "that's just how we do things. But, I can give you a clue Mr. Wynand."

Jack, "well there's that. Fine, give me this clue."

Lutece, "Already, but I suggest you write this down."

Jack took out a piece of paper and pencil from his bag and prepared to write.

Lutece cleared his throat, and spoke.

"A songbird is stuck, frozen at sea. Her debt paid to save a young girl, but it lead to her end. A splicer whose madness is deep, keeps her hidden, in the den of a madman whose deeds created the young girl's father, and whose partner befriended them. You must figure out what I mean if you want to find what calls you down into Rapture."

Jack, "alright, I think I've got it all. But, what if I need help from you again?"

Lutece, "no need to worry. Next time you'll see me will be sooner than later. I'd bet my, er, her dress on it!"

Jack turned away to look at the note, "right, a- wait…. Did you say dress?"

He turned around again to see Lutece gone with only a small bottle on the ground.

He picked it up and read, 'drink this to add to your powers. This one will send your enemies off with the birds!'

-Lutece.

Jack spoke to himself, "I'll never understand what happens next will I?"

He continued to look at the ocean far off, until he heard a voice from the bridge of the ship.

"To your right is the lighthouse. All's ashore is going ashore!"

That was the signal the captain said he'd give Jack when the lighthouse drew near.

It was time.

Jack jumped into the nearest lifeboat and slowly lowered himself down into the ocean.

The captain had come on deck to wish him goodbye.

He yelled down, "so long Mr. Wynand. Thank you for your payment! I hope ya find what yer looking for!"

Jack yelled back, "will do captain! Thank you!"

Jack began rowing.

And as he did, the words Lutece spoke rang in his head.

He wanted to figure out what Lutece meant before he got to the lighthouse.

 _Let's see…._

 _So, he spoke of a girl, since he used the term, 'her.'_

 _She's paid some sort of debt to a young girl._

 _But it cost her her life?_

 _Does that mean she's dead?_

 _And if so, how long?_

' _Frozen?' A splicer._

 _That means one of the soldiers must've frozen her._

 _That'd keep her body fresh for a while._

' _He keeps her hidden?'_

 _In the den of a madman who created the young girl's father?_

 _Someone who creates things?_

 _There's only a handful of people I can think of who have, 'created things.'_

 _But the only one who isn't dead is Cohen._

 _Unless this person did this stuff before he died?_

 _But then…._

 _Wait…._

 _He mentioned a partner._

 _A partner to a madman who created the father of a young girl?_

 _Suchong._

 _That madman created me!_

 _And Tennenbaum was his partner!_

 _So, that means the girl who was saved was…._

 _One of my daughters…._

 _But who is this woman?_

 _Why did she save one of my daughters?_

 _And…._

And it hit Jack like a brick.

He remembered, a long time ago, the girls had told him of a woman who had saved Sally from Atlas and his goons.

 _So that's who this is. The woman who saved Sally._

 _So, I have it figured out then. Huh, so in Suchong's lair, I'll find the body of the woman who saved Sally? Guess I have another reason to come back to Rapture, huh? I'll ask the doc if she knew anything once we meet._

And so, 2 minutes later, Jack had reached his destination.

Where a sub sat near it, floating in the water.

 **The lighthouse.**


	4. Ch3: Frozen Songbird

Bioshock: Collision

Chapter 3: Frozen Songbird

Jack had reached the lighthouse sometime at Midnight.

And once he got off the boat, he was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Hello there Jack!"

Jack turned around to see the smiling face of Brigid Tenenbaum, aka; Doc.

She stood in front of Jack in a "heroic stance."

Her hair grown gray after nine years.

She wore a purple dress coat like always, and had a Tommy gun strapped to her side.

Jack, "Hello Doc. It's great to see you."

Jack was brought into a hug from the doctor, who stood under Jack by about a foot.

The hug was appreciated though.

As Jack hugged her, he noticed the girl Doc had told him about.

 **Eleanor Lamb.**

The girl who saved the little sisters once more, and had gone to stay with the good doctor for the last year.

He mother still visited her, but she knew she had hurt Eleanor so many times down in Rapture.

She stood taller than Tennenbaum as well.

She wore a diving suit similar to that of a Big Sister.

Something Jack was glad he hadn't encountered.

Yet.

Jack broke the hug and walked towards Eleanor.

Her black hair covered one eye.

But Jack could see the shyness she had in just one.

"So, Eleanor. You said you need my help?"

She became less shy at the words he spoke.

So, she began to speak.

"Yes. My father, Delta, Johnny Topside, whatever you wish to call him, was taken by that insane artist!"

Jack, "Cohen. I shoulda killed that bastard when I was here last time!"

Tennenbaum, "there will be time to kill as soon as we get back down there. We came back up here just so we could find you."

Jack, "alright. So where do we go first?"

Eleanor, "the last place Cohen was seen by people in Rapture, who'd actually talk to us and not shoot at us, said he was near Suchong's old lab."

Jack's mind popped, _the lab? Great, I can look for that woman while down there!_

Jack, "alright, so we head there and start looking!"

Tennenbaum, "right. Now that we have all that settled, let us back to sub."

The three walked down to the sub and carefully made their way in.

It was a nice sub.

Large enough to hold about twenty people within it.

It was sorta like a bathysphere you could control. Tennenbaum had done great work building it for her travels back into Rapture.

They went deeper and deeper as Eleanor maneuvered the sub around Rapture, to the building that held Suchong's lab.

And while she piloted, Jack began to talk with Tennenbaum.

Jack, "listen, Doc, I've got something to tell you."

Tennenbaum, "what young one?"

Jack, "A long while ago, the girls told me of a woman in Suchong's lab who saved Sally from Fontaine."

Tennenbaum, "I do remember them speaking of her quite often. They say, 'pretty lady save us', 'pretty lady nice', and other such things. Why do you bring this up?"

Jack, "well", _don't tell her about the man_ , he thought, "I remembered there being that unassigned Vita Chamber in the lab. One that wasn't connected to me, or my father, or Delta. So I thought that maybe…."

Tennenbaum, "you could bring her back?"

Jack, "look, it sounds a little crazy, but I just don't think she deserved to die down there in Rapture. I'd at least like to know her name, see why she did it?"

Tennenbaum was silent for a bit, but then replied, "if you think there's a chance that she can be brought back, I trust you. Just try not to let this get in way of Heir, Delta."

Jack, "alright Doc. I'll make sure."

 _So at least she knew of this woman. Now I've just gotta see if she's there._

The sub came to a stop several minutes later.

Eleanor, "we are here! Jack, it's time for you to go out there!"

Jack got up from his seat, leaving his pack with Tennenbaum for safe keeping.

She gave him a shortwave radio so they could stay in contact throughout this endeavor.

But when Jack got to the side door that lead into Rapture, he froze and looked at the women.

"Stay in contact. I don't wanna be left alone."

Tennenbaum, "of course Jack. We'll stay with you!"

Eleanor stepped towards Jack.

"Please find my father. He means the world to me!"

Jack nodded, "I will. If I have to search through every corner of Rapture."

Eleanor smiled, "thank you."

And so, Jack stepped through the door, and into the dank halls of….

 **RAPTURE.**

Jack slowly made his way through the alley they'd parked at.

Water and trash lay everywhere.

And as he made his way further down, Jack soon came across blood stains on the floor.

The marks even stained the glass wall that stood in front of him, giving him a wide open view of Rapture

It looked like a bloody body had been moved.

 _That might be her_.

Soon Jack got distracted for a moment by the view before him.

The city hadn't changed on the outside.

The outer walls of every building somehow had held together under the water.

He couldn't gaze forever though.

As Jack looked to his right, and further behind him a little, he saw a small crevice with light shining out.

He pressed the button on the radio, "Doc, I found the entrance to the lab."

Tennenbaum spoke through the radio, **"any sign of Cohen or Delta?"**

Jack, "no. But I'll keep looking."

Tennenbaum, **"over and out."**

Jack made his way through the narrow entryway, and found himself, once again, in the room that had made him what he is now.

He couldn't help but rub the chain tattoos on his wrists as he walked in further.

It was almost like a maze, but he navigated the lab like he knew it inside and out.

Which in some respects, he did.

He spent a long time in this place.

They had twisted his mind, forcing him to do what he's told.

And those horrible words echoed in his head many a night.

 _Would you kindly._

 _Would you kindly?_

 _ **Would you kindly?**_

But that was the past. And it was now time for Jack to continue his search.

And after five minutes of searching, he found a clue to what he had been searching for.

 **The Vita Chamber.**

Here it stood, almost completely untouched to time.

The one chamber in Rapture that wasn't connected to his dna, or Delta's.

But what caught him off guard was all the ice around it.

In fact, there was a large number of ice in the area that he hadn't noticed before.

As he looked around at the room the chamber sat in, he saw how much ice there was.

Scattered on the walls.

The ceiling.

The floor.

Everywhere.

Jack knew what all of this meant.

 _He spoke of a splicer who, 'froze a songbird.' So I'm dealing with a splicer who has some_ _ **Old Man Winter**_. Great!

Jack pulled out a rifle from his bag and held it up to shoot.

The next room he entered into was dark, but had a soft blue glow.

And the reason for that was found when he turned his head.

Standing in the middle of the room, just behind the long dead body of Suchong, still impaled by the drill of a Big Daddy, was a large ice formation.

It stuck to the frozen walls, and seemed to be incredibly strong.

The ice was covered in frost on the outside.

Jack soon reached a hand out and rubbed a lot of the frost off, and it revealed a face.

It made Jack jump back and almost fail to hold back a scream.

As soon as the fear subsided a bit, he drew closer to the ice, in order to receive a better look at the face.

The face was that of a woman's.

Her face kept from decomposing by the ice around it.

Her hair suspended in place.

Her blue eyes stuck open.

Unblinking.

Showing off their beauty to anyone who saw them.

 _She's beautiful._

Jack couldn't help but think that as he gazed into her eyes.

But he was pulled from his thoughts by a loud scream behind him.

Jack turned around to see a splicer screaming in rage.

Blood covered his face.

He wore a tattered coat, with frost covering his entire left arm.

 _Old Man Winter_ , Jack thought to himself as he readied his weapon.

The splicer jumped around the room, shooting at Jack with blasts of ice.

But Jack was too quick for him.

He dodged each ball of ice thrown at him, and in return, shot at the splicer with his rifle.

Each bullet hit the wall, cracking much of the ice.

This splicer was just as quick as Jack.

He spoke in a voice that sounded as though his vocal cords are twisted.

"ShE iS mInE! MiNe, Mine, MiNe YoU dUmB bAsTaRd!"

He shot more ice at Jack.

And this time, he managed to freeze Jacks leg to the ground.

The splicer stopped, and walked towards Jack.

"ShE iS mY pReCiOuS iCe-CuBe! AnD yOu WiLl NoT TaKe HeR! ShE iS mInE! MiNe YoU fOol, MiNe!"

The splicer was too busy yelling to notice that Jack had lifted his rifle and pulled the trigger.

The splicer fell to the ground, blood pouring out of his mouth, his plasmid dissipating as the life left his body.

Jack let out a sigh of relief, and used his rifle to break the ice over his foot.

"Now that that's over, let's get back to you…."

Jack walked back over to the frozen woman in the room.

"Let's get you out of here."

Jack summoned _incinerate_ , and slowly melted the ice around the woman, taking care not to burn the woman herself.

It took half an hour to do so, but the woman was now free from the ice, her body fell into Jacks arms.

She wore a white blouse, a red tie complementing it, and her red lips.

Her skirt and leggings completed her seductive outfit.

But her face, without any expression to it, showed a woman who had no lustful soul.

Her face begged for help.

Jack found himself holding back tears as he held the woman.

 _You saved my daughter, And this is what it got you. I'm sorry Miss._

He lifted the woman into his arms, and carried her to the Vita Chamber.

He sat her down on the still frozen ground so he could examine the machine.

"Lets see", Jack spoke to himself, "the chamber is stable, but needs some internal repairs. Maybe if there were some plans for it, some tools, and a sample of hair from her that was preserved, I could get this thing working."

And that's just what Jack did.

He explored the lab for a time, locating the blueprints for the Vita Chamber shortly after beginning.

Next was the tools.

They were scattered across the lab, but we're just what he needed.

And finally, the hair.

It was in a jar.

Suchong's papers told of how he was using it for the Big Daddy tests.

Once he had all he needed, Jack took his plan into action.

He laid the plans out, and took to the mechanisms within the chamber.

It took about an hour to do, given Jacks knowledge of machinery.

Doc had even called him at one point, but he told him what he was doing, and that eased her mind.

After an hour, he activated the chamber.

It hummed to life as Jack inserted the hair into the DNA scanner.

He brought the body into the chamber, and pressed the button on the side.

Light shined from it, forcing Jack to cover his eyes.

He soon looked back towards the chamber.

It had opened.

And standing in the chamber was the young woman, brought back from the dead, with. Very confused look plastered on her face….


	5. Ch4: Elizabeth Awakened

Bioshock: Collision

Chapter 4: Elizabeth, Awakened

Jack stood in front of her.  
The woman he had successfully brought back from the grave.  
Even after about ten years, She hadn't aged one day by the looks of it.

She looked around confused and afraid.  
She looked at the man in front of her, and spoke.  
"W-why are you?"

Jack raised his hands carefully, "easy now. It's ok. You're alright. No-one's gonna hurt you. Ok?"

She glances to her left, but then nodded.

"My name is Jack. Jack Wynand. Can I ask you your name?"

She nodded, "Elizabeth…. Elizabeth DeWitt."

Jack, "well, Miss DeWitt. Do you need to ask me anything?"

Elizabeth trembled, "can you tell me how I'm standing here? The last thing I remember is a wrench to the head, and then darkness. Can you please catch me up?"

Jack, after so much, only now noticed the mark on her head. Her hair managed to only cover a little bit. It made Jack was inside.

Jack, "yes. Of course", he looked to the chairs sitting in the room, "please, sit down."

Elizabeth nodded, and then carefully walked herself over to the nearest chair.

Jack sat down across from her, "now, where would you like me to begin?"

Elizabeth, "can you please tell me how I'm alive right now?"  
Jack, "yes. I used the Vita Chamber in the room to revive you. You've been frozen for about nine years. And in that time, I was raising my daughter's with some help from Doctor Tennenbaum."

Elizabeth, "you have kids", she gave an shy smile.  
Jack, "adopted, but yes. And, one of them is here because of you."  
Elizabeth, "what do you mean?"  
Jack, "my oldest is named, Sally."  
Elizabeth, "Sally!? She's alive!?"  
Jack, "thanks to you. You saved her from Frank Fontaine, did you not?"  
Elizabeth, "yes. But, how is she? Where is she?"  
Jack, "I was able to use a plasmid to cure her, and the other girls. They talked about a, 'pretty lady', who saved them. And that's why I brought you back. You didn't deserve to stay dead down here."

Elizabeth smiled at Jack, "and... is there another reason you're back in Rapture?"  
Jack, "yes. Tennenbaum, or Doc, as I call her, needed my help to find an old friend taken from her and another friend, a girl named Eleanor. Eleanor's father, Subject Delta, was taken from a very crazy splicer. One with artistic skills."

Elizabeth, "Sander Cohen."  
Jack, "you know him?"  
Elizabeth, "I sang for him whole I lived down here. He always called me, 'songbird', God, I always hated that nickname."  
Jack, _songbird? So that's why Lutece called her that._

Jack stood up and held out his hand, "we can talk more as we walk. We've still gotta find Delta, alright?"  
Elizabeth carefully took his hand, "okay."

The two started to walk through the lab, looking for the sadistic artist.

The continued to chat as they walked.

Elizabeth, "so, how much has changed down here?"

Jack, "not too much. Rapture is still decaying at the bottom of the ocean. The place is still going to shit."

Elizabeth, "what about…. Atlas? Is he…."

Jack grew tense at the mention if that man.

"He's dead. He tried to have me killed, but that bit him in the ass."

Elizabeth, "good. That man deserves the worst kind of Hell."

Jack, "agreed. That man left you to die near the lab."

Elizabeth, "and, how exactly did you know I'd be here?"

Jack, "I came here on a boat. There, I met a man who knew you. He gave me clues on where to find you."

Elizabeth, "Who was this man?"

Jack, "He called himself Robert Lutece."

Elizabeth stopped, "Lutece!?"

Jack, "you know him?"

Elizabeth, "he's an old friend of mine. He's known to have strange abilities."

Jack, "I've noticed."

Elizabeth, "did he say anything else?"

The finally exited the lab.

Jack, "yes, sorta. He said I'd see him again soon after I found you."

"You mean her?"

The pair spun around to see a short woman in a tan dress suit.

She had red hair that complemented her red hair.

Elizabeth, "Hello Rosalind."

Jack, "Who is this!?"

Rosalind, "He knows how to ask, and answer questions, hmm?"

Elizabeth, "this is Rosalind. She's Roberts…. Sister. They're always trying to keep track of my whereabouts together."

Rosalind, "and you must admit, we do a fantastic job."

Elizabeth, "oh really? Like with Columbia?"

Rosalind, "we set you on your way, that's all that mattered."

Jack, "can we do this later? We're trying to find where Cohen has gone to."

Rosalind, "he's gone to his club."

Jack, "what?"

Elizabeth, "I'd question how you know that, but Lord only knows."

Jack, "It has set us on the right track though. And it's close."

Elizabeth "you're right."

Rosalind, "before you leave, I must leave you with some choice words."

Jack, " _sign_ , fine. Please just hurry."

Rosalind, "a man long dead, will return to you. He will guide you on the path to enlightenment. For once you open the doors, they will remain open once more for you."

Jack, "what does that mean?"

Elizabeth, "that's for me to figure out Jack. Don't worry."

Jack, "I'll try not too."

Rosalind, "goodbye you two. Try not to die down here."

And with that, Rosalind rounded the corner, leaving the pair back to their journey.

Jack and Elizabeth continued through the lab, trying to make their way to another bathysphere dock.

Elizabeth, "so, we have a plan?"

Jack, "a small one. Use the sub to get to where Cohen's club is. Well handle whatever comes our way."

Elizabeth, "you're the boss."

As they walked to through the dark corners to the dock, Elizabeth looked at Jack from behind.

She kept her thoughts coming.

 _He saves me._

 _He brought me back._

 _All because I saved a little girl._

 _Heh, and he saved them, and stopped that bastard._

 _I knew when I saw that glimpse of him, he'd do what's right._

The pair came to a stop on front of the dock.

Jack pressed his radio.

"Doc, bring the sub around to the other dock near Suchongs. I'm with the girl, Elizabeth. She's alive, and wants to help."

The voice of Tennenbaum came up on the radio, "Alright, I'm glad you found her. Please just wait until we get there."

Jack, "roger that Doc!"

The radio cut off, leaving Jack and Elizabeth on their own.

Elizabeth, "so, what happens to me after we finish all of this?"

Jack, "what do you mean Liz?"

She blushed at Jack's new nickname, even though she shouldn't have.

"well, once we help rescue this Delta guy, what do I do?"

Jack started to sweat, "w-whatever you want. You can go anywhere you want Liz. The world outside of Rapture is a vast one."

Elizabeth, (or Liz), "well, I've wanted to return to Paris. My vacation there was cut off. It was such a beautiful place."

Jack, "I'd imagine. I haven't been to too many foreign places that aren't under the ocean."

Liz, "heh, you have no idea Jack."

The two chuckled at one another as the sub came to dock.

The door opened up once it sealed, and the twi were greeted by Eleanors annoyed face.  
"I hope stuff like this doesn't happen a lot. I really wanna find my father by the end of the day."

Jack stepped forward, "we'll find your dad Eleanor. I promise. I won't stop until he's safe."  
Elizabeth stepped forward, "me too. I'll do the best I can to reunite you two. Trust me, I know what it's like to lose a father."

Eleanor was comforted by Elizabeth's words.  
While Jack was intrigued by what she meant.  
"You'll have to explain that to me at some point Liz."

Liz felt a twinge of fear, "after we get to Cohen's maybe."  
Jack, "alright. Let's get going then."  
The fear subsided.

The group stepped onto the sub once more, now with their newest crew member.  
On their way to Cohen's club.  
Off to save Subject Delta...


	6. Ch5: An Artistic Evening

Bioshock: Collision

Chapter 5: An Artistic Evening

The sub glided through Rapture once more, head-on to the nearest dock, which would lead to Cohen's old club.

As it glided through the water around the buildings, Jack sat next to Liz on the sub.

Both were in silence as Tanenbaum and Eleanor navigated.

They had been in silence for about five minutes.

But the long they spent in silence, the more awkward it felt.

Finally, Jack decided to strike up a conversation.

"So…. Can you tell me why you came to Rapture?"

She looked at him with confusion.

"N-not if that's too personal! I don't wanna intrude!"

Liz, "no. It's fine. I can tell you."

She felt weird telling him all this. How she had come to Rapture in order to kill a man. A man who had stolen her across countless universes. A man who had caused her death in one. A man who fled from his problems, and she had made sure gotten a drill through the stomach.

Liz, "there was a man."

Jack, "here we go…."

Liz, "different kind of man."

Jack, "sorry. Just a joke."

Liz, "right. Anyway, this man. I'd been hunting him down for a very long time. He had done some terrible things in the past. Things I could never forgive. He stole me as a child, keeping me locked up until my father came to save me. Some time later, my father passed on, and the Man disappeared. He had fled to Rapture. I came down here to this sunken city to look for him. He didn't know who I was. He had blocked me out of his mind. Some sort of mental conditioning he used on himself."

Jack, "sounds familiar."

Liz, "he had taken the name of…. My father. Booker Dewitt. But that was not who he was. He was, close to my father at one point, but he couldn't compare to him. My father was a noble man who wanted to wipe away any debt he had. While the other, was an old racist prick who fancies himself God's prophet. His name, was Zachary Comstock."

Jack, "I think I remember seeing his office when I first came down here. No-one I met ever really talked about him though. And I never really knew any of this. He was presumed dead by the time I entered Rapture."

Liz, "That was my doing. But I'll get to that soon. Anyway, Comstock had become a detective. But one without a lot of work. And he had adopted a daughter. Sally."

Jack, "what!?"

Liz, "He had tried to change, I'll give him credit for that single good thing. But his gambling made him lose her. She became a Little Sister because he had lost her. I lured him into a trap. I used Sally as bait."

Jack, "what? You used Sally?"

Liz, "Please let me finish."

Jack steadied himself.

"I'm sorry. Continue."

Liz, "I lured him into a trap in order to get him killed. He got what he deserved. A Big Daddy impaling him to the wall. After it all, I left for Paris. But I couldn't live with the guilt."

Jack, "leaving Sally alone?"

Liz, "yes. That's why I came back. To settle a debt that had gone unpaid. It cost me my life, but I made sure Sally would be saved."

Jack, "and that's where I came in."

Liz, "yes. I can't explain it, but I saw you. You Jack. I saw you saving her before I had died."

Jack sat there in silence.

Liz was looking at the ground ashamed.

Liz, "I didn't wanna hurt Sally. I jus-"

Jack pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok. I understand. We all have done things we're not proud of."

Tennenbaum yelled from the back, "Jack is right Elizabeth. I too have tried to make up for the things I'm not proud of."

Eleanor, "as have I."

Jack, "you're not alone in this Liz. We're all here for you."

Liz pulled herself in closer to Jacks chest.

She held back her sobs as her head rested against his chest.

Jack held back his blush during this.

Liz felt safe in Jacks chest.

It felt warm, and strong.

A comfort for her in this moment.

Suddenly, the sub jerked forward a few inches.

Kafka and Liz fell to the ground in a clumsy mess.

Liz, "ngh, that hurt…."

As she looked up to find herself on top of Jack, a deep shade of red spread over her face.

Jack's face mirrored hers in that moment, as both couldn't speak for several seconds.

They were lucky enough to have Tennenbaum break it all up.

"We're here! It is now time to look for Delta. Jack? Elizabeth?"

Liz immediately bolted off of Jack onto her rear.

It got a small giggle out of Jack, which he desperately held in.

Jack stood up and grabbed his pack of weapons.

Liz had nothing to defend herself, So Jack threw her one of two Tommy guns he had.

Liz nodded at him when she caught it. A silent thank you from her.

The duo then proceeded to the door of the sub.

Tennenbaum, "good luck. I hope Cohen isn't too much trouble for you."

Liz, "he's an insane artist with a gun and some strength."

Jack, "sound alike a less angry Fontaine."

Liz couldn't help but laugh at the joke as she followed Jack into the large area.

The sub closed behind them.

Jack and Liz surveyed the area around them.

A huge area filled with ransacked shops all around.

Jack and Liz readied their weapons, and proceeded through the area.

It was quite.

Too quiet.

Even for Rapture.

There should be been some sort of sound. Even a small one.

Jack, "so…. If I may ask…."

Liz, "what?"

Jack, "where, _um_ , did you get that scar on the top of your head?"

Liz felt her head.

And there it was.

Only now had the pair of them realized she had a scar on her head.

It left a mark that kept several hairs from growing there.

Something had hit here there with a lot of force.

Liz, "I think it's from when I died."

Jack, "I think all of us forgot to ask how you exactly perished?"

A loud this was heard.

Jack and Liz turned around to see what it was, their guns held high.

It appeared to just be an old sign that finally fell from where it previously hung.

Liz continued.

"Fontaine. He's the one who killed me."

Jack, "I wish I were more surprised."

Liz, "me and him had a deal. He had Sally."

Jack, "that bastard had no standards."

Liz, "agreed. He told me, 'find me ace in the hole, and I'll wrap the brat in a silk ribbon'."

Jack couldn't help but laugh at her impression of the man's awful Irish voice.

"And what was this 'Ace in the hole?"

Liz, "you."

Jack, "... what?"

Liz, "He wanted me to fund his ace, and I didn't know what it was at first. But, something, gave me it's location. Suchong's lab."

Jack, "and what was there?"

Liz, "a coded piece of paper. And it said a particular phrase that he needed. It was-"

Jack, " _would you kindly?"_

Liz, "yeah. And once he got it, they let Sally go, but…."

Jack, "they killed you."

Liz, "correct. If there's one thing I'm glad came out of that whole situation, it was that Sally found a good home."

Jack, "I've tried my best to give her one."

Liz, "and I'm grateful for that Jack, I really am."

Jack, "... Liz-"

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard.

It caused the duo to look right.

There, they saw a splicer with his hands engulfed in flames.

"BuRn YoU aLl! BuRn YoU bOtH!"

Jack and Liz began firing at the splicer.

He ran at them full speed, growling like a mad-dog.

His hands shot fire at them endlessly.

Jack and Liz dodged as best as they could.

One ball of fire had hit Jacks shoulder blade, but it only stung for a moment as he closed in on the splicer.

"BaRbEqUe! ThAt'S wHaT I WaNt!"

The spliced knocked Jack down to his rear end with a hook to his jaw.

Jack looked up to see him pull out a knife and prepare to stab Jack.

But before he could get any further, a gunshot was heard, and a bullet collided into the back of the splicers head.

The blood contained in his head splattered to the ground, his body soon following.

Jack picked himself up and looked at Liz.

She held a fighting stance while holding her Tommy gun.

Jack, "thanks Liz."

Liz, "what're partners for?"

Jack, "alright, So there are splicers here. We both knew it."

Liz, "the club's just up ahead. If anything, the first room to it shouldn't be any trouble."

Jack, "there's an opening for us to look through."

Liz, "that's good."

Jack and Liz made their way up the final trek of stairs, and now stood in front of the door to Cohen's club.

Jack walked forward and opened the small eye-hole.

Inside of that room was just an empty chair in the back. Everything within the room was a glossy white color that still managed to shine after so long.

Behind Jack, Liz was looking off for anyone else who wished to attack them.

But what she did see, made her jump even more.

She covered her mouth when she saw him.

He was standing only a few feet from her.

He wore the same outfit she'd seen him wear all those years ago.

The same red tie.

The same black vest.

The same brown hair.

The same blue eyes.

It was Booker.

Still the way she'd seen him in her dream.

He said but two words to her.

 _Hello Elizabeth._

Liz couldn't get a word out before he spoke again.

 _Surprised to see me again?_

She nodded.

 _Relax, I'm here to help._

Liz gave a sceptical look.

 _Yes! I am. Y'see, I'm here to set you on a certain path. One that won't result in your death this time._

She looked confused.

 _The doors are opening again. And this time, you'll be able to open them again._

Liz, "bu-"

 _Shhh!_

She covered her mouth.

 _You can hear me, because I'm here in your mind. I'm here to help you. But your friend, may be weirded out by you talking to yourself. So just act like I'm not here, ok?_

She nodded.

 _Good. Oh, I've gotta go, but I'll be back!_

Liz looked to her right at Jack, and then back at Booker, "wa-"

He was gone.

Jack, "Liz, c'mon!"

Liz, "huh? Oh, right."

Jack and Liz entered the room.

Jack had forcefully opened it with all of his strength.

As they stood in the center of the room, they heard an echoing voice.

"Hello! Why, if it isn't my two best works of art!"

Liz and Jack both cringed at his words.

"My little Songbird has flown back into my club, and following her is a little moth."

Both of them looked at one another, and thought similar things.

Jack, _songbird?_

Liz, _little moth?_

"Yes! Come into my club little ones! For an evening, with Sander Cohen!"

...

 **Booker speaks with italics, but no quotations marks, because he is not real.**


	7. Ch6: Rabbit Season

Bioshock: Collision

Chapter 6: Rabbit Season

Jack and Liz slowly entered the home of Sander Cohen.

It looked very different from the last time Liz was there.

For one thing, many dead bodies were hung to the ceiling like chandeliers.

The pool of water in the center was frozen solid, with people underneath the ice.

Cohen spoke with an echo throughout the place.

"So, my flying pupils…. Why have you come to see me?"

Jack, "you took someone."

Cohen, "I have taken many people, little moth. Can you be more specific for this old man?"

Liz, "an old big daddy? Subject Delta?"

Cohen, "oh yes! You've jogged my memory Little Songbird! I do in fact have Delta!"

Jack, "where is he Cohen? Tell us!"

Cohen, "patience moth, patience. I will gladly give him to you! But, I merely ask you to do something for me…."

Liz, "and what would that be?"

Cohen, "oh, it's simple really, songbird. All you must do is clear out a little infestation I have."

Jack, "what kind of infestation?"

Liz, "rats? Splicers? Bees? Crows?"

Cohen, "a rabbit."

Jack, "just one rabbit?"

Liz, "that it?"

Cohen, "a fifty foot tall rabbit!"

Liz, "that's new."

Jack, "I didn't even know that Rapture had rabbits."

Cohen, "a mistake on my part, catching one of those disgusting little slugs, and feeding it to a rabbit. And with that, it slowly grew and grew over the course of the last five years! He is in my private den just ahead. I've wanted to get him out, but even my new-found strength isn't enough!"

Liz, "so if we get rid of this giant rabbit…."

Cohen, "I will return Delta back to you two!"

Jack, "you promise?"

Cohen, "I swear on my artistic eyes! Now get going my flying duo! Kill the rabbit, and save your Delta!"

Cohen stopped speaking.

Liz, "this is gonna be tricky."

Jack turned to Liz, "the first three pests you mentioned, bees, splicers and rats, I've dealt with, but what about crows?"

Liz, "a type of plasmid that can summon crows, rather than bees."

Jack, "... I think Robert actually gave me that."

Liz, "figured he might've given you one."

Jack, "It's a better alternative than other plasmids."

Liz, "just so long as it ain't that damned bee-hive one I've heard about."

Jack, "what? Why?"

Liz, "I'm afraid of bees. I'm always scared it's gonna sting me."

Jack, "well don't worry, they won't sting unless I tell them too."

Jack started to walk, but Liz stopped to see Booker next to her.

 _Reminds me of when you opened that tear just to get rid of a bee._

Liz was far enough for Jack not to hear her whisper, "shut up!"

 _Relax, he can't hurt me!_

Liz, "that's not why! I just want you to shut up!"

 _Oh, I get it. You don't want your little boyfriend to think you're nuts, right?_

Liz, "he's NOT my boyfriend!"

 _Whatever, just keep telling yourself that. I can't stop ya. But I can tell ya, your powers lie waiting within a tear…._

Before Liz could say anything else, Booker was gone, and Jack was standing at the end of the room.

"Liz! Are ya coming?"

Liz, "oh! Yeah! Sorry, I zoned out for a minute!"

She ran to the end of the room and stood beside Jack.

The door in front of them slowly creeped open.

They both peeked in the room.

It was dark, but they could hear breathing.

Very heavy breathing.

Very large breaths.

Jack whispered, "I can't see a damned thing!"

Liz, "don't you have that Incinerate plasmid?"

Jack, "oh yeah. Hold on a sec'."

Jack snapped his fingers. A small flame appeared between his fingertips.

And sleeping in front of the pair, was a giant pink rabbit, with blood stains all over it's fur.

Liz, "that's one big rabbit."

Jack, "Cohen did say fifty foot. And he wasn't fucking kidding."

Liz, "no he wasn't."

Jack, "so, how are we doing this?"

Liz, "we can stab it while it sleeps."

 **Thump!**

Jack and Liz jumped at the loud thud. And right in front of them, the worst possible thing happened.

The rabbit woke up.

It rose to its hind legs and looked down at the duo.

It's eyes were blood red. And they stared right at Jack and Liz. It started to growl at them. It claws sunk into the floor.

Jack whispered to Liz, "don't move."

Liz, " _oh really?_ ", she whispered sarcastically.

Jack, "maybe it's vision only works with movement?"

And right on cue, the rabbit roared at them, causing Jack and Liz to bolt to the right!

The rabbits paws swung at the pair with great strength.

Jack and Liz were forced to hide behind the many pillars that decorated the room.

Liz manages to peak out from behind, and she saw something very odd. If a giant rabbit weren't odd enough?

What Liz's eyes caught was makeup on the rabbits cheek.

Liz yelled at Jack, "Jack! I don't think this thing is just some rabbit!"

Jack yelled back from another pillar as he shot the rabbit as best as he could.

"What the Hell do you mean!?"

Liz, "I mean it's not a real rabbit! I see makeup on its cheek!"

Jack, "so what is it then!?"

Liz, "it's Cohen!"

Jack, "what?"

Liz, "steam."

And with that, they heard Cohen speak once more.

And his voice came from the rabbit.

Cohen, "You guessed it songbird! That monstrosity is yours truly!"

Liz, "when did this happen?!"

Cohen, "shortly after I abducted dear Delta, I used a new plasmid I had made to transform my body into what you see now!"

Jack yelled into the air, "then why have us attack it, er, you?"

Cohen, "revenge moth. Revenge."

Liz, "for what!?"

Cohen, "for leaving! Both of you were my prized pupils! The moth with a vision like no other, and the songbird with the most beautiful voice!

Liz, "so you stole Delta, just because you knew Jack would come to help Eleanor and Tennenbaum save him?"

Cohen, "more or less. You were just the icing on the cake!"

Jack, "why a rabbit though!?"

Cohen, "try to guess. Pleeeease? I wanna see what you come up with!"

Jack continued to shoot as Liz gave the answer.

"It seems like the most magical animal for such a _magical artist_?"

Cohen, "Yes! And with an explosive touch in my DNA!"

Jack, "so where's Delta?"

Cohen, the rabbit pulled out a remote control from nowhere and pressed it.

Just behind them rose a large piece of metal twisted around Delta.

Jack and Liz looked at each other. They nodded at one another, a silent plan put into a effect.

Jack ran out, gulping down the Vigor that Robert gave him. It hurt for a moment, but in a matter of seconds, swarms of crows were swarming around the head of the rabbit.

While this happened, Liz used incinerate to slowly melt and remove the metal.

Right in front of her, was Subject Delta **.**

He looked tired, despite the clunky diving suit covering his face.

Liz, "oh, you poor thing! We're here to get you outta here, and back to Eleanor!"

The tin-man perked up at the mention of his daughter.

Liz yelled out, "Jack, how's it going?"

Jack was running around, avoiding the arms that focused on him.

"Almost got him!"

Liz nodded and then used incinerate to melt the metal that bound Delta's legs in there.

He fell with a large clunk, but Liz held him up as best as she could.

Liz, "I've got Delta! Let's kill this thing!"

Jack, "wouldn't have it any other way!"

Jack ran to Liz and helped her carry Delta out the room, finally managing to shoot the arms off of the rabbit with enough bullets.

Cohen yelled in anger and pain.

"You've ruined everything! I wanted you two to burn for leaving me!"

Jack, "well too bad! If you can't even last a minute against us, then you can't do anything Cohen!"

Cohen, "ARRRRGGGH!"

The rabbits back legs managed to still work. And before anyone could blink, it was now hopping after Jack.

Liz and Delta flung themselves to the other side of the room as Jack ran as fast as he could away from the murderous artist.

Jack yelled back at them, "get to the sub! I'll meet you there!"

Liz nodded and managed to get Delta standing.

"C'mon Delta. We've gotta go!"

Liz slowly made her way across the courtyard, but was soon surrounded by splicers.

They all had rabbit masks on, carried wrenches, crowbars, etc, and yelled crazy things.

Liz and Delta didn't know what to do.

But then, it hit them.

Or rather, it hit Delta.

A bolt of lightning stuck him, causing him to wobble.

But when the wobbling stopped, he started to stand on his own.

The splicers backed away as he let out a hugs roar, and started firing at them with his gatling gun.

All the splicers lay dead, but more crazy things happened, as Jack was now flying through the air from the rabbit smashing the ground.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Liz only had seconds to react before Jack fell into her.

They didn't fall over this time, thanks to Delta.

The rabbit was smoking.

It shook.

Its yelling blared from its bleeding mouth.

As the trio ran for their lives to the doors of the dock, they heard Cohen yell.

"You will all pay!"

An explosion went off.

The rabbit burst into bits and pieces everywhere.

Blood splattered across the place.

The head fell to the ground in a crooked mess.

And it was only the sub doors closing that saved the group from a fiery demise!

Jack and Liz slid to the ground slowly, but Delta stayed on his feet.

Thirty seconds passed before Jack and Liz looked up to see Eleanor hugging her father tightly.

She had tears streaming down her face as she laughed and sobbed in her father's arms.

Tennenbaum stepped beside the pair and slowly helped them up.

She chuckled as she looked at Delta and Eleanor.

She murmured to Jack, "I have a feeling they'll be like this for some time. Now, shall we make our way back to dry-land?"

Jack nodded at Tennenbaum.

And with that, she made her way over to the controls.

Liz and Jack were standing together, still looking at Delta and Eleanor.

Liz, "boy, this sure is touching, isn't it Jack?"

Jack, "yes, yes it is."

The two looked at each other.

Suddenly, both their hearts started to race.

Their eyes locked.

Jack could feel the sweat trickling over his brow.

Liz felt butterflies in her stomach.

They both leaned forward, their lips about to lock, when suddenly, they heard a loud screech bellow all around them.

And an old gravelly voice spoke out of Tenenbaums shortwave radio.

And it said….

 **It's not over yet!**

 **Comment on who you believe the voice on the radio will be?**

 **I'll give you all a hint.**

 **It's an old dead enemy, revived by the activation of the Vita Chamber, causing all the others to turn on….**

 **And for this wondering, yes, i did use the scrapped idea they had for Cohen in Bioshock 2.**

 **In B2, he was going to return as a giant killer rabbit, and so I thought, why the Hell not!?**


	8. Ch7: Obey, or Choose?

Bioshock: Collision

Chapter 7: Obey, or Choose?

" **Hello there, son…."**

Jack was instantly broken from the gaze he held with Liz.

Even Delta and Eleanor had managed to look up from their reunion to hear the voice.

Tennenbaum, "no…. No…. No! It can't be! You died! A very long time ago!"

" **Oh yes, about nine years, am I correct Doctor?"**

"Sadly, yes."

" **Good, now if you don't mind me asking…."**

An image flashed onto the subs front screen.

A familiar man sat there.

He wore a tight orange suit.

He had slicked back hair, and a moustache to match.

A fedora covered his eyes.

A cigarette laid in his mouth.

 _It was Andrew Ryan._

Jack was shaking, with Liz taking great notice of this.

She was also frightened by the return of Rapture's King.

Especially considering he had been dead for nine years.

" **So tell me, Doctor, and my son…. Why are you back in my long dead city? Come to stick the knife in more?"**

Liz, "wait, son? Who-"

Jack ran forward.

He slammed his hand down on the dashboard in front of him.

"How the Hell are you alive you son of a bitch?!"

" **Ohhh, such language. Didn't Suchong teach you better?"**

Jack, "don't mention that sadistic bastard to me!"

" **Calm down. Now, what was it you asked me again?"**

Jack, "how are you alive?"

" **Oh that! It's amazing what reactivating an old Vita Chamber can do."**

Liz, "wait, vita chamber?"

" **Yes Ms. Comstock. It seems your friend here, upon activating the chamber within Suchong's lab, created a surge that activated all of the other ones at once, due to it never once being uses. And thus, I am once again among the living. Admit it, didn't the chamber seem a little too bright when using it?"**

Jack, _Ms. Comstock? What?_ "a bit, yes. And how'd you figure out my little secret?"

" **When I emerged from the chamber, the DNA reading on it showed your name, and mine. I put two and two together, as well as took in some research on what Suchong and the dear doctor here did. So, now that I've told you all of that, can you answer my question now?"**

Eleanor, "and what is that?"

" **Why are you in my damn city!? Has Atlas not ransacked it enough? He sends you to pick the flesh for him!?"**

Jack, "wait, you don't know?"

" **Know what?"**

All of the subs occupants looked at each other with nervous looks.

Liz, "Atlas is dead Ryan."

" **What? When? How? Who killed that son of a bitch?"**

Jack, "who's not watching their language now?"

" **Who God Damnit!?"**

Jack, "you're looking at em'."

Silence.

And then laughter.

Ryan laughed with a demented sound in his throat.

" **Heh, ha ha ha! HA HA HA! I knew I'd have the last laugh! Not only did that idiot trust you to do his dirty work, but in betraying you, it caused his own downfall! The child of Andrew Ryan killed his father's enemy! HA HA HA!"**

Tennenbaum, "enough! He did what he had to do!"

" **Well then, I have but one request."**

Eleanor, "and what's that?"

" **I want you all to come see me. My office will have its private station opened up for you. You won't be attacked when you enter."**

Liz, "Hell no!"

Tennenbaum, "we just wish to leave!"

Eleanor, "my father and I just want to move on from this awful place!"

" **And you will. I just want to discuss things with you. Especially my dear boy and the woman. After that, you may leave. What say you?"**

Everyone grew quiet, and they all looked at Jack.

He stared back at everyone confused.

"what!?"

Tennenbaum, "it is your call Jack."

Eleanor, "he's your father. It's your decision on whether we go to him or not."

Delta nodded his head as Eleanor spoke.

Liz stepped forward and grabbed Jacks hand.

"whatever you decide, we're with you Jack."

And so, Jack chose.

"no tricks?"

" **None my boy. None."**

"... Take us there Doc."

Tennenbaum, "alright. We trust you Jack."

" **I await your arrival my boy…."**

The screen flashed off, once again revealing the sunken city around them.

Tennenbaum got behind the controls and began to pilot the sub to the lions den.

Eleanor went and sat with Delta, wanting to catch up with him.

Jack stood still with Liz beside him.

She asked, "are you ok?"

Jack, "considering what just happened, I dunno."

Liz, "I don't think of you any less for being the son of that asshole, okay?"

Jack, "really? The asshole who called you Comstock?"

Liz, "... _sigh_ , I knew that would come back to bite me."

Jack, "what did he mean!?"

Liz, "please, let's discuss this in the back…."

Liz and Jack went to the back, where Tennenbaum and the others wouldn't hear them yell to loudly.

Liz, "when I hunted down Comstock, when he went under my father's name, I took his name as to not arouse suspicion. How do ya think people would have reacted to 'Elizabeth Dewitt', stalking that bastard with the same last name?"

Jack, "and that makes it right to lie?"

Liz, "no! No it doesn't! But I did what I had to Jack!"

Jack, "like me? When I had to kill Atlas?"

Liz, "the men we kill deserve what comes to them."

Jack, "... _sigh_ , you're right. I'm sorry. I was just a little hurt at you not telling me."

Liz hugged him.

"It's okay. You were angry. It's fine. I felt a little angry too when I learned about you. It happens to all of us."

Jack hugged her back, taking comfort in the soft touch of her body.

Meanwhile, as they embraced, Delta and Eleanor continued to talk.

Eleanor, "are you sure you're alright father?"

Delta nods.

Eleanor, "good. I don't know what I would've done if Cohen had done a single thing to you!"

Delta made a noise that meant, _it's alright. I'm here now Eleanor._

Tennenbaum yelled from the front, "I promise we'll get you help Delta!"

Eleanor, "we will! Well get you out of that suit, and heal whatever injuries your face may have."

Delta pressed his head into Eleanor's hand and whined, _thank you my child._

Soon, after about twenty minutes, Tennenbaum had navigated the sub to Ryan's private station.

It had been a secret area that no-one, not even the five people on the sub had known about.

They docked, the area was a huge room that would allow the group to get out through the top of the sub, and down a flight of stairs.

They made their way single file through the large area, and were all greeted by a large steel door.

Jack knocked.

Ryan replied over a speaker, **"welcome."**

The door opened up into the back of Ryan's office.

Jack and the others were kind of baffled at how nice it looked, even after all of these years.

Ryan sat behind a desk.

He fiddled with his thumbs as everyone stood in front of him.

Jack had his revolver in hand, Liz doing the same with her crossbow.

Tennenbaum stood behind Delta with Eleanor.

Delta himself was in between Jack and Liz.

"hello there my friends. I'm glad you came."

Liz, "cut the crap Ryan, what do you want?"

Ryan, "well Ms. Coms-."

Liz, "Dewitt. My name, is Elizabeth Dewitt."

Ryan, "... well then, Ms. Dewitt. I have called you all down here to discuss things."

Jack, "and what things would that be?"

Ryan, "well son, my business doesn't really concern Tennenbaum and her little friends. The young girl and the Big Daddy she calls her father, I honestly don't care what happens to them once they leave Rapture, or even what they do now."

Liz, "then what are you concerned about?"

Jack, "I suspect your city that's been rotting away over the last few years like bread in the Hudson river?"

Ryan, "quite eloquent my boy, but no. I'm more concerned about you and the woman near you."

Jack, "... go on."

Ryan, "you seemed to have taken my advice very seriously my boy."

Jack, "what?"

Ryan, "you chose. You chose to do many things that led to your success. You chose to kill Atlas. You chose to spare the little girls in this city. You chose to live a calm life on the surface. And when given your most recent choices, you came back to Rapture, saved this woman and the Big Daddy, killed Sander Cohen, and chose to come and meet me."

Liz, "he's good at this shit."

Ryan, "such harsh language from such a lovely thing. But yes, you're right."

Jack, "and the reason you bring this up?"

Ryan, "you've rarely had a choice that backfired in a very spectacular way. And why is that? How is it, that for all of the decisions I, Suchong, Atlas, Cohen, and countless other men have made, we all die because of those decisions?"

Liz, "uh…. Karma?"

Ryan, "yes, but there's something else…."

 _ **Jack, "you always chose, never obeyed."**_

Ryan, "there it is. You actually obeyed the orders given by others, and that karma favoured in your choices."

Liz, "you're just being cryptic!"

Ryan, "perhaps…. But whatever I say doesn't matter. All except one thing."

Jack, "and it's me?"

Ryan, "yes. You chose, and obeyed. You're not a man, or a slave. You're in the middle. And it's that point of fact that's made me decide what I'd like to do with the second chance I've been given!"

Liz, "and what's that?"

Ryan pressed a button on his desk, and to the side of everyone, the wall opened up.

A huge device sat in a small room.

Liz walked forward, gasping.

"that's…. That's…."

Ryan, "a device designed by Suchong. It can bring me somewhere else! Somewhere to start over!"

Liz, "that's insane! You're just running from this place?"

Ryan, "wouldn't you? This place was doomed from the start, but it was my damned ideology that blinded me. But after seeing what my son has done…."

Jack grew flustered and confused at all of this.

Ryan, "I can see! I want to go to a world with this new ideology! A world where I don't exist, and start over with what money I have left on me. And I just wanted to say goodbye to you all before I leave!"

Ryan quickly stood up and sped towards the machine.

Liz, "don't-."

Ryan yelled, turning the machine on and turning back before entering, "goodbye my friends! I'll see you in another life!"

Liz tried to grab at Ryan's arm, but he was too strong.

The portal closed, and time seemed to stand still.

Ryan's hand made it in time, but something else did not.

A scream erupted from Eleanor, as Liz fell to the ground.

Tennenbaum and Jack had ran to her, holding her head in their hands.

Liz heard one last thing before she blacked out.

" **You're pinky's gone!"**

 **Tune into Ch. 8 to see Elizabeth's inner thoughts on what happened, with one last visit from Booker….**


	9. Ch8: The Doors Are Open

Bioshock: Collision

Chapter 8: The Doors Are Open

Liz wasn't awake.

But she wasn't asleep.

She was in her mind.

She heard footsteps as she laid on the floor.

Booker stood in front of her, and outstretched hand lowered in front of her.

 _You did good hon'. You did good._

Liz, "what? W-where am I?"

 _Your head, again._

"But why!?"

 _You remember, don't you?_

"I tried to grab him, but he got through, and then…. Then I felt pain."

 _It's kind of funny, how something can reoccur like that._

"My…. My pinky….:

Booker helped Liz rise, and they began walking.

She looked down to see that her pinky was once again detached from her body.

 _Funny. The second time you've lost a pinky._

"In a different world though."

 _Either way._

"So…. What does all this mean?"

 _I hinted at it, didn't I?_

"Wait…. My powers!?"

 _If this whole thing was done right, you should have them again._

"B-but then how? Who planned this? The Luteces?"

 _Them? Nah. They couldn't think of this, imagine that!?_

"So, who?"

 _You._

"Me?"

 _Yes._

"You sound like them now. Heh."

 _Your mind. In this world, you lost these powers. But some remnant held on. It guided you before._

"To find Jack."

 _Yeah. And that remnant had enough in it to do this._

"So that's why you're here?"

 _To help one last time when you needed it, since now you'll rarely need me again._

"Booker, I…."

 _I'm not Booker, we've been over this._

"Just fucking humor me!"

 _Sigh…. I'm gonna miss you Elizabeth, Anna, whatever you wanna be called now…._

"Liz."

 _Ok, Liz. Just try not to die again, otherwise we probably won't get another chance to fix this."_

"Ok. And, Booker?"

 _Yeah?_

She hugged him one last time.

"Thank you, dad."

 _Anytime sweetie, anytime._

Liz slowly felt herself return to conscious.

Her eyes looked up to see Jack and Tennenbaum trying to wake her up.

Liz, "I'm up! I'm up guys!"

Jack, "oh, thank Christ!"

Eleanor spiked from the side, "we were all worried!"

Delta seemed to agree, his lights had dimmed down.

Jack, "the only downside is that your pinky is gone."

Tennenbaum, "so you can only drink tea with your right hand."

Liz chuckled, "heh, don't worry, I've done it before."

Everyone, "huh?"

Liz, "long story."

She noticed her stub of a finger was bandaged very tightly.

"So…. What now?"

Jack helped her up to her feet.

"After that pointless detour we just went through, I think it's safe to say that we all just wanna go back home."

Tennenbaum, "agreed."

Eleanor, "nothing would give me more pleasure then to finally leave with my father."

Liz nodded, "then let's get outta here."

All of them walked together.

They exited Ryan's office for the last time.

Jacks mind still raced on what the Hell happened to Ryan. He'd ask Liz about it later, since she seemed to know what was going on.

They all clamored back into the sub once more, finally ready to leave this God-forsaken city, and head back to dry land.

Eleanor and Delta slept peacefully on the sub as Tennenbaum guided it through the ocean.

Liz sat in the sub.

She simply stared out through the front window, finally in a state of peace after so long.

Jack soon sat next to her.

An awkward silence rested with them until Jack finally decided to ask her, "so…. What exactly was that thing my father stepped into?"

Liz grew a little uncomfortable, "it's a little hard to explain Jack."

Jack, "I'm patient."

Liz, " _sigh_ , well. It's sorta like, a door."

Jack, "in what way?"

Liz, "that device, it opened something called, _a tear,_ its sorta like a doorway."

Jack, "to what?"

Liz, "somewhere else."

Jack, "what, like a portal to New York?"

Liz, "yes, and no. It could take you there, but it's not the same New York you'd be used to."

Jack, "I don't understand."

Liz, "most people can't. Um, let me try to explain it in a different way."

She turned to him.

"Imagine you came across one of these doors, alright? But when you go through, it brings you to another world. A world that could be extremely similar to ours, or very different. _Constants and variables_."

Jack, "I think I understand a little more."

Liz, "good. The world Ryan went to, I don't know where it is. But it's a world where he can start over, and be free of his mistakes."

Jack, "... is, is that what Comstock did?"

Liz closed her eyes.

Jack, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bring it up!"

Liz giggled a little.

"It's fine Jack. But, yes. Comstock left his world, and came to this one."

Jack, "and you followed him."

Liz, "yes. He used one of those machines to come to Rapture, but I…. I could see all the doors."

Jack, "how?"

Lix, "my pinky."

Jack, "huh?"

Liz, "I lost my pinky a long time ago, when I was only a baby. Comstock is the one who caused it, when he stole me from my father. It gave me abilities. To travel to every world, to see every world."

Jack, "but, how'd you get it back?"

Liz, "I died."

Jack, "oh…. In Suchong's lab?"

Liz, "no. I died once before."

Jack, "ok, this is getting a little confusing."

Liz, "it can get that way. That Big Daddy who killed Comstock, also killed me. I was free to go to Paris, because of my powers. But, I came back."

Jack, "for Sally?"

Liz, "yes. And once I came back, I lost those powers. You can't go back to a world where you're already dead. But I did. And once I did, I became a normal girl. With a normal pinky. Doing Atlas' dirty work, just to save a little girl."

Jack, "I'm still grateful for all of that Liz, I really am."

Liz, "I know. And then you brought me back, and that little stint Ryan pulled worked out in my favor."

Jack grew a blush at his next question, "so, um, what do you plan on doing now?"

Liz, "I dunno honestly. Paris is an idea, but for once, when I have all the doors in front of me…. I don't know which one to go through."

Jack grew even more shy, "well…. You could always, um, uh…."

Liz looked confused, "what? What could I do?"

Jack, "um, you could uh, c-come with m-me…."

Liz' face also grew a deep red color at what he had just said.

Jack, "bah! I knew it was stupid to say! Like you would ev-."

Liz pulled Jack into a kiss.

A deep one.

Both their eyes closed as they held each other in a loving embrace.

After a solid minute, they broke the kiss, breathing hard.

After gasping for air, Liz said, "I'd love to."

They began to kiss once more for thirty more seconds.

After that, they held each other in a tight hug.

Jack and her both shared calm and peaceful looks as they held each other.

Tennenbaum quietly blushed as she saw the exchange between the two.

And the whole trip after that was very quiet.

Delta and Eleanor slept the whole way, and Jack and Liz soon fell asleep as well.

After about four hours, they reached land.

Tennenbaum yelled, "we're here! Land ho!"

Everyone woke up.

The sub had risen to the surface. This journey finally behind them.

They drove it under the dock in order to hide it.

All of them climbed out of the sub.

It took a few minutes, but soon, they were all out of the sub, and on dry land.

They all stood together.

Tennenbaum, "well, Jack, Elizabeth, I, Delta and Eleanor must now leave. I hope you get back home safely."

Jack, "same to you Doc. I'll call ya once we get back home."

Tennenbaum, "good. And you, Elizabeth?"

Liz, "We'll keep in touch."

Tennenbaum, "very good."

Eleanor, "Thank you all, so much, for doing this."

Jack, "it was no problem. I'm glad to help."

Delta made a sound that translated as, _good luck._

Jack, "uh…. Same here big guy?"

Eleanor chuckled.

She, Delta and Tennenbaum all walked away from Jack and Liz.

The two were left standing there, alone.

Jack, "so…. Um, how about we head home? It's only a few miles away."

Liz, "nothing would make me happier at this moment."

Liz took Jacks hand into hers, and they began walking.

It took about two hours.

But they never let go.

Their feet were killing them though, so they were relieved when they finally got home.

They had made it to their front door, When they heard two familiar voices.

"Well done you too."

"Quite."

They turned around to see the Lutece twins standing behind them.

Jack, "how the Hell do you guys keep doing that!?"

Robert, "it's easy when you have the abilities that we possess."

Rosalind, "travelling to different universes and what not."

Liz, "lord, I know."

Rosalind, "we're happy to see that you have your powers once again."

Robert, "shame about the pinky though. You'll receive plenty of insults for it."

Liz, "I got used to that as well."

Jack, "I don't care. I'd call it, _unique_ , rather than a deformity."

The Luteces chuckled, which surprised Liz.

Robert, "it takes a kind man to think that way."

Rosalind, "or a stupid one."

Liz, "I prefer the former."

Both Jack and Liz blushed at each other once more.

Rosalind, "well, it's time for us to depart. We've got other things to do."

Robert, "we just wanted to say goodbye."

Rosalind, "good luck."

Robert, "and have a good time. We hope you see you again very soon."

Liz, "likewise."

Jack, "same."

The twin spoke simultaneously, "goodbye."

They walked off.

Jack and Liz kept their eyes on them until they finally disappeared around the corner.

They then proceeded to turn to one another.

Jack, "you ready?"

Liz, "as I'll ever be."

Jack opened the door….

Next Chapter; The Conclusion to our story


	10. Ch9: Will You Say I Do?

Bioshock: Collision

Chapter 9: Will You Say I Do?

As soon as Jack opened the door, he was greeted by the running and smiling faces of Rose and Mia.

They were both rambling on, and on to their father about how worried they were.

It went on for quite a while.

Liz listened and watched the whole time, never making a sound.

She didn't wanna ruin the moment.

But after several minutes, the hug was broken.

Mia soon noticed Liz standing by the door.

She asked her father, "dad? Who's that woman by the door?"

Jack turned around to look at Liz, "oh, my bad."

Jack stood up and gestured to her.

"Girls, this is Elizabeth. Elizabeth, these are two of my daughters. Mia, and Rose."

Both girls perked up when their names were mentioned.

Liz stepped forward and looked at the girls.

"It's very nice to meet you girls."

Mia, "It's very nice to meet you miss."

Rose, "where are you from?"

Liz, "well, that's a long story."

Jack, "and we'll tell you later, but first, we need you to listen."

Rose, "ok, what do you want us to hear?"

Jack, "Liz is, gonna be staying here for a while."

Rose, "for how long?"

Jack, "as long as she needs."

Mia, "why?"

Jack, "she helped us a lot down in Rapture, and has done a lot of good things. She needs a place to stay, and I offered a place in our home."

Mia, "does she not have a home of her own?"

Jack, "well, not anymore."

Rose, "what happened?"

Liz, "again, it's a very long story."

Jack, "but I just want you girls to make her feel at home, alright?"

They both nodded, understanding their fathers intentions. They've trusted him for many years, and he never steered them wrong.

They were sure that they could trust him here.

Rose, "alright dad."

Mia, "okay daddy."

Both girls hugged their father again. Liz joining in as their reunion had concluded.

Their family was back together, and had one new member.

And six months later, something amazing happened.

Six months, that very night, Jack and Liz were out on a date.

They had spent many a time getting to know each other over the last few months.

Many dates they had.

Liz had gotten to know the girls as well in all that time as well.

She met the other three girls when they came to visit.

And they all got along with her.

Especially Sally.

Sally never stopped thanking Liz for what she did for her.

After all of the memories taken from her, she could at least remember the woman who saved her down in Rapture.

She and Liz grew closer every minute they spent with one another.

She admired the girls for growing up into such remarkable young women. She admired all of the girls talents. She admired their determination. She just loved all of them so much.

But, back to the couple's date, they went to a seafood restaurant.

Jack loved to take the girls here during special occasions.

And tonight was no exception when bringing Liz here.

Jack wore a red sweater that looked similar to his favorite plain one. He wore a pair of black dress pants with them. He combed his hair very smooth for tonight.

Liz was wearing an outfit similar to the one she wore in Columbia. A dark blue dress the in a long white dress. A dark blue ribbon around her waist. Her hair tied in a ponytail, almost identical to the one she had many years ago.

For six months, Jack and Liz have been dating.

They spent so much time together.

Jack had made special requests for their meal.

Lobster with melted butter, with shrimp for an appetizer.

But he saved the best for after dinner, outside.

But for now, they ate. The pair shared some laughs, scientific theories, and joy with one another.

They both enjoyed the food very much.

Despite their crazy adventures under the sea, they both enjoyed the food that came from it.

The night carried on as they spent such a wonderful night with each other.

And it wasn't over yet.

Soon, dinner was over and paid for by Jack, although Liz insisted she help.

Once it was all done, they left the restaurant.

They stepped outside the place, and only walked a few feet before Jack stopped them.

"Um, Liz?"

Liz, "yes?"

Jack, "um, I know it's been, uh, six months, but I, er, wanted to ask you something tonight?"

Liz, "what is it? You can ask me anything!"

Jack, _okay, no turning back,_ "will you…."

He reached into his pocket.

Liz, "hmm?"

Her eyes widened in shock.

Jack, "m-m-marry m-me?"

 _Did I just stutter!? God I'm a dork! Now I know what she's gonna say-_

She kissed him on the lips.

She broke it after a couple of seconds, smiled, and said, "YES!"

They pulled each other into a long hug.

After so long, after all they'd been through, these two had finally found love.

And with one another, it felt so right.

They were married three months later.

It was a beautiful ceremony.

Tennenbaum acted as the priest.

All of Jack's daughters were proud to be Liz's bridesmaids.

Jack didn't have many who could be on his side of the ceremony.

He mainly had Delta, and that was it. Eleanor acted on his side, only because she wanted to be as close to her father as possible during it all.

The bride and groom looked perfect.

Jack was in a black tux, that looked quite similar to his father's, other than the color.

Liz wore a wedding dress as dine as Eleanor and Tennenbaum could make. It shined like diamonds, and even held blue in the middle, (Liz really did love the color blue).

Tennenbaum, "dearly beloved, no matter how small our group, we are gathered here to witness the marriage of Jack Ryan, and Elizabeth DeWitt. You may now say your vows."

They both spoke.

Jack, "I've had a strange life. Born in a city under the ocean, and have gone to Hell and back for those I love. And I promise you, that for every day I spend with you, I will go through anything that is thrown my way. That is a promise, that I will never break."

Liz, "I've had a strange life too. Born in a city in the clouds, in another world no less. I went through so much in order to right all the wrongs I've made, and the wrongs done by others. And I promise, that as long as there is a single breath in my body, in ANY world, I will always be there by your side.

Tennenbaum, "then by the powers given to me, I now pronounce you, Mr, and Mrs. Dewitt!"

(Jack chose for them to take Liz's last name, as neither of them wanted to share Ryan's name).

"you may now kiss the bride!"

They kissed.

Everyone cheered.

The girls all applauded.

Delta roared in joy.

Eleanor cried tears of happiness.

And with that, Liz and Jack were married, and would stick together for whatever came their way next.

The End….

…. For now.


End file.
